Arsenal (Superforce)
Morphers Virtual Downloader The Virtual Downloader is the Super Rangers' morpher and power access device. Robo Morpher The Robo Morpher is Robo Knight's morpher and power access device. Multi-Use Devices The Battle Cards allow the Rangers to access their Ranger forms and powers. Sidearms Battle Blaster The Battle Blaster is the individual sidearm for each ranger, each styled after their individual V-Zords. Using their battle cards labeled "Headders", they can activate the Header Blaster and perform various attacks. Furthermore, depending on which elemental zord group is used, the Auper Rangers can perform a Power Blast '''group attack. * Superforce Red's blaster is summoned using the "Dragon Headder" Battle Card. Its full attack is the '''Drago Blast. * Superforce Blue's blaster is summoned using the "Shark Headder" Battle Card. Its full attack is the Shark Blast. * Superforce Black's blaster is summoned using the "Snake Headder" Battle Card. Its full attack is the Snake Blast. * Superforce Yellow's blaster is summoned using the "Tiger Headder" Battle Card. Its full attack is the Tiger Blast. * Superforce Pink's blaster is summoned using the "Phoenix Headder" Battle Card. Its full attack is the Phoenix Blast. * Aqua Quadro Blast: is summoned using the "Sea Brother" Battle Card. * Beetle Blast: is summoned using the "Land Brother" Battle Card, with the Beetle Mini-Zord. * Rhino Blast: is summoned using the "Land Brother" Battle Card, with the Rhino Mini-Zord. * Crow Blast: is summoned using the "Sky Brother" Battle Card, with the Crow Mini-Zord. * Hawk Blast: is summoned using the "Sky Brother" Nattle Card, with the Hawk Mini-Zord. * Dino Blast: Pink and Yellow Mega Rangers can perform with the Ptera and Dino Mini-Zords. * Sky Blast: is summoned using the "Sky Brother" Battle Card. Robo Blaster Robo Blaster: The Robo Blaster is Robo Knight's personal weapon. It has both a gun mode and a sword mode called the Robo Blade, able to perform the Knight Metallic attack. By combining it with the Robo Morpher and the Vulcan Cannon, with which Robo Knight can perform the Knight Dynamic finishing attack. Robo Knight says "Reaching full power, Applying maximum force!" and "Knight Dynamic, Fire!" in performing the finishing attack. *'Vulcan Cannon': The Vulcan Cannon combines with the Robo Blaster to give it Gatling-like abilities. File:Gosei-ar-leonlaser.jpg|Robo Blaster and its Robo Blade mode File:Vulcanheadder.jpg|Vulcan Cannon Individual Weapons and Team Blaster "Virtual Blaster, online! Victory Charge, Ready! Aim! Fire!" The Virtual Blaster is the combination of all five of the Super Rangers' weapons. With it, the Rangers can perform a finishing attack by placing their Battle Cards labeled "Gosei Dynamic" onto their weapons. File:Gosei-ar-goseibuster.jpg|Virtual Blaster File:Landseabuster.jpg|Land-Sea Blaster File:Skybuster.jpg|Sky Blaster Dragon Sword The Dragon Sword is the Superforce Red's personal weapon resembling the tail of the Dragon V-Zord, with which he can perform his specialized attack, the Skyward Slash. With Superforce Pink, he can perform the Sky Strike. It is summoned with the "Dragon Sword" Battle Card. Phoenix Shot The Phoenix Shot '''is Superforce Pink's personal weapon resembling the feathers of the Phoenix V-Zord, with which she can perform her specialized attack, the ''Skyward Blast''. With Megaforce Red, she can perform the '''Sky Strike. It is summoned with the "Phoenix Shot" Battle Card. Snake Axe The Snake Axe is Superforce Black's personal weapon that has the crushing power of a snake, with which he can perform his specialized attack, the Fang Strike. It's revealed to be extremely heavy, as others who try to use it will need both hands before they could even pick it up . With Superforce Yellow, he can perform the Land Strike. It is summoned with the "Snake Axe" Battle Card. Tiger Claw The Tiger Claw is Superforce Yellow's personal weapon that resembles the fangs of the Tiger V-Zord, with which she can perform her specialized attack, the Claw Streaker. With Superforce Black, she can perform the Land Strike. It is summoned with the "Tiger Claw" Battle Card. Shark Bowgun The Shark Bowgun is Superforce Blue's personal weapon that has the speed of a shark, with which he can perform his specialized attack, the Jaw Cruncher. It is summoned with the "Shark Bowgun" Battle Card. Inventory Transformation Devices *Virtual Downloader for use with Battle Cards *Robo Morpher for use with Battle Cards Multi-Use Devices * Battle Cards Sidearms *Battle Blaster for use with mini-versions of the V-Zords *Robo Blaster for use with the Vulcan Cannon *Ultra Sword for use with the Ultra Zords Team Blaster and Individual Weapons *Virtual Blaster **Sky Blaster ***Drago Sword ***Phoenix Shot **Land-Sea Blaster ***Snake Axe ***Tiger Claw ***Shark Bowgun Category:Arsenal Category:Power Rangers Superforce